This invention relates to a system for automatically generating a configuration diagram of a connection between a plurality of units constituting a system and more particularly to an automatic connection configuration diagram generating system of the type adapted to automatically determine the specification of interconnection between individual units on the basis of structural information for the respective units, layout information and connection information. This invention therefore pertains to an automatic drawing or construction system which receives a system configuration diagram and a layout diagram to automatically deliver a system assembly drawing.
As the system comprised of a plurality of units, there is available, for example, a computer system which is installed in a limited space. Such a computer system comprises a central processing unit (CPU), a channel unit, an input/output control unit, an input/output unit and an external memory unit. In order to determine the desired or required connection between the individual units upon installation of the computer system, a conversational processing system using a computer has typically been utilized. The conversational processing system however forces the operator to preliminarily store various constraints on the interrelation between the respective units in this system. Further, in actual connection work, the operator of the system has to identify connection origination units, connection destination units and the kind of connecting wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,317 issued to Watana et al on Oct. 13, 1987 proposes an "Automatic Layout Planner and Method for Automatically Creating a Layout Plan". In the automatic unit layout planning system disclosed in the above literature, countermeasures for dealing with a variety of conditions which occur midway in the planning of a layout plan are stored as a rule consisting of a conditional part and an action part and portions of the rule matching occurring situations are accessed and utilized for determining the unit layout. This prior art system can determine the unit layout automatically but does not provide any information as to how interconnection between the individual units can be executed.
Conventionally, many systems for automatically designing wiring on a printed-circuit board and the like have been developed. This type of system, which is adapted to automatically design physical wiring paths and for automatic wiring design, presupposes that a diagram expressing a connection structure for circuit parts, such as a circuit diagram, has already been prepared and operates on the basis of data of the circuit diagram to perform an automatic wiring design. Because of the above inconvenience, the known automatic wiring design system for printed-circuit boards can not be applied to a processing for planning a data structure which expresses conditions for connection between individual units.
In the past, the configuration diagram of the connection between a plurality of units constituting a system has typically been planned in accordance with the following procedure, most of which is carried out manually:
(1) The connection relation between the units is determined on the basis of a system configuration diagram. PA1 (2) The routing length of a cable(s) between units to be connected together is determined on the basis of a geometrical distance between the units which is indicated in a system layout drawing. PA1 (3) Specifications of connectors of the units are decided from design materials, and the kind and standard size of the cable adapted for the connectors are determined. PA1 (4) A connection diagram is drawn on the basis of the thus determined connection information.
The above procedure can not be performed manually without requiring skilled designers to spend considerable time and labor.